Promise
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: You promised, you promised me but you broke the promise you made to me. Is she really pregnant with Kyo's child...? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: …Could be my last KyoYuya piece, could be. My friend thinks that there're too much KyoYuya, am I not bored? I answered 'No', because I am in need of KyoYuya dose almost everyday, so I always check if anyone updated. It's kinda a typical AU story, but this one, I'm sorry, truly focuses on KyoYuya. It's a one-sided love though, for Yuya. Read on and you'll know why. Won't be long, I have too many fics that need more attention than this one. It's more to Kyo's side of the story, so it starts with his POV. Last but not least, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I may love SDK to bits and may love it forever but sadly, I can never own it…but maybe, one day, who knows?

-

Promise One – The Girl Who Is Out-Of-Order

-

_You promised to make me always stay by your side_

_But you did no such thing to me_

_You left me when I needed you the most_

_And you broke the promise you made to me_

-

A call came to me today, awaking me from my dreamless sleep. My cell phone vibrated, stirring my bed, playing the 'Utakata' ringtone, forcing me to wake up, open my eyes –my very, very sore eyes- and answer. It was my sister-in-law, my damn brother's wife. Grudgingly, I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I started when her voice came through.

((…Kyo? Are you busy? I kind of need your help…))

"…what is it, Sakuya? Can't you ask your husband for help? I had a long night last night and I would like it if you-" but I didn't manage to finish when she cut me off.

((Please, Kyo. I really need it.))

I paused for a few seconds, my eyes lazily scanning the clock that was on the end table next to my bed. It was 7.30 a.m. and dammit, I _hate_ mornings. Her voice was ringing in my ear and it annoyed me. I took my time to decide whether or not I should spend _my_ Sunday, my _hard_ earned relaxation day, to go visit an _asylum_.

Dammit, I'm gonna regret this.

((…So? Can you?))

"…alright, I'll be there in less than an hour. I need to find a female model for my new project, so I might-" and damn, I was cut off again.

((Can you please, _please_ come earlier?))

I was sure I'm frowning very badly now. First, she ruined my day off and then what? Taking control of my life? Dammit, I'll seriously, _seriously_ kill her if she can't get pregnant with that bastard's child…

"Alright, but if it's for a damn, stupid and useless reason, I'll kill you."

…

I arrived at the asylum in less than an hour, so I didn't break my promise. When I entered the asylum, I was already feeling like I should leave just as soon. The atmosphere was eerie. Everything was white, and _everyone_ was wearing white and I liked black…and red, so I didn't like it. There was a nurse with a guy gone cuckoo next to her, drooling like hell. The guy looked at me straight in the eye and giggled. I stepped back.

I avoided most of the people in that place while I ventured further in search of Sakuya. There was a girl sitting, holding flowers in her shaking hands as she counted the petals. I stopped to listen her counting.

"…one…two…one…two…one…two…nine…" she counted slowly. I stared at her for a few moments before she looked up at me. Her hazel eyes showed confusion.

"…you have red eyes and red hair…and smell of blood…" she murmured, her voice wavering, her eye still fixed on mine.

"I'm aware of that…" I muttered as I left her to count the petals again. I could still hear her counting as I walked away, her voice becoming mysteriously distinct the farther away I distanced.

…

I finally arrived at her office, 'Mibu Sakuya'. I gave the knob a turn and pushed it and saw her at her desk, her hands hiding her face in defeat. She kept sighing before fisting her hair in frustration, not aware that I was present.

"Really, you should be aware of your surroundings, _nee-chan_." I said sarcastically. This earned me a smile from her angelic face. "Sarcasm intented."

"It's still cute."

"Shut up, I'm not here for that."

"I'm aware of that. Take a seat, I'll explain." she said as she gestured for me to take a seat opposite of her. I took it and then stared at her indifferently.

"So?"

She grabbed the file laid out in front of her and passed it to me. I took it and scanned through it. It was a file of one of the patients, a girl. She's sixteen years old, was hospitalized before being sent here, has no relatives and is not aware of her condition. She's not considered crazy, just 'out-of-order', but I have no idea what the hell that meant. I looked up from the file to stare at her pale face.

"So?"

She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. She took away the file from me and laid it out in front of her, grabbing her reading glasses that hung freely from her neck and wore it. She looked through the file before smiling at me.

"What?"

"Actually, okay, let me just make this simple and clean. This girl –I'm sorry I don't have her picture- is actually my latest patient. She was sent here three months ago, while in coma. Before going into coma, she was reported to have been acting strangely. She was hospitalized after a car accident -fatal to her brother- and got injured, seriously. When she was conscious, she started screaming and after that, got into coma. She's just stirred from it a few days ago and that's where you come in…Kyo."

"I still don't fucking understand you…what's this gotta do with me?" I said annoyed and confused. I seriously don't get all the gibberish she just talked about.

"I wasn't finished. This girl…and oh yeah, her name is Yuya in case you're wondering, woke up to call out your name, 'Kyo', over and over."

"I still don't get why-"

"Listen. This 'Kyo' she is referring to, fits all of your description. She says she: 'needs to find a man with red eyes and red hair named Kyo' _and_ my dear brother-in-law, I think he's you. Does her name ring a bell?"

I didn't answer.

"I'm finished."

"Oh. To answer your question: No. I don't know any Yuya."

Sakuya stared at me for a few moments before nodding. "And also, she draws."

"Why the hell should I care about that?!"

"…she drew you."

I was surprised to hear those words come out from her. I've never -even when I work as a freelance photographer- ever published any of my photos in any media. I also go by the alias 'Onime'; no one should know my name. I was seriously dumbfounded.

"Could she be…_gifted_?" I questioned her as I tried to mask the look of shock.

She shook her head. "No, she's normal _but_ out-of-order."

"So? Why am I needed here?" I finally inquired as I was getting less comfortable sitting and listening to the story of how a cra- no, an out-of-order girl, possibly draw me when I work secretively and don't go out very often and also know my name?!

"…she wants to see you. It might help her recover, who knows? We're still monitoring her. She's a sweet girl…" Sakuya said in a sad tone, she sighed.

"Please go and visit her, no one does."

…

So, I got stuck to actually pay a visit to a girl who I don't even know, who _draws_ me and _knows_ my name. Really, this is a crazy world. I am curious though, to finally meet this girl whose actions sort of help her build up evidence that she has sixth sense or something. But, her name does not ring a bell, not at all.

Sakuya unlocked the door for me and I stepped into the white room. She closed the door behind me and locked it. She was waiting outside, just incase I got attacked and like hell I will…do I look like a guy who's afraid of out-of-order people?! Hell yeah! I might be.

In the pure white room, there was only a bed, a chair and several discarded papers on the floor. There were pencils and crayons scattered on the floor. On the pure white bed laid a pale girl, wearing all white, with her blond hair in disarray. I walked a few steps to examine her. I leaned down to inspect her face. She looked peaceful; it was like she was having a nice dream, her mouth frowning the other way around. Her lashes were long and her cheeks were a pale rosy color, her lips full and red. I had to fight the urge to touch her when I suddenly felt like caressing her cheeks. I shook my head of such thoughts.

I turned my attention to the discarded papers on the floor. I kneeled down and picked up one of them and turned it around. To my surprise, it was a picture of a long haired me, embracing the girl. I was wearing a black kimono and she was wearing a pink one. My right hand rested on her head and she leaned in close to me. The drawing, surprisingly, were drawn in such detail, not so perfect but it could pass as an old photograph.

I picked up another one and this one was a me in a red armor, holding a very, very long katana. The red eyes in the drawing were so intense as it stared at me. I shook my head. I picked up another one and this one was the girl under a cherry blossom tree, holding up a parasol and the emotion on her face expressed 'longing'. For a second, I heard someone say my name.

I picked up another one and was a bit disappointed that it wasn't finished. The hair and eyes of the man that looked like me still needed coloring. It was a picture of the girl embracing the man from behind. Her face showed very clear sadness. For a second there, I thought I saw the girl's bulgy stomach but it quickly disappeared as soon as it surfaced. Could she be pregnant?

Now that it occurred to me…the red used to color the man's hair and eyes were not of crayon. It looked like watercolor but there was neither paintbrush nor any watercolor. I continued to stare at the drawings before I heard something move from behind me. I looked around to see the girl sitting up, hiding her face behind her hands as she yawned. She then slapped her face repeatedly.

"…hello?" I interrupted to halt her actions.

She stopped her actions and then opened her eyes. She had beautiful big green eyes. There was something in them that looked very familiar to me but I shrugged the thought away. She gazed at me intently before revealing a shocked look on her delicate face. She jumped from the bed and landed on me, pinning my body to the floor. She encircled her arms around me and dug her face into my shirt.

"Hey!" I struggled as she didn't even make the motion to move away. I tried to peel her off of me but she was holding onto me so tightly that I gave up. We stayed like that for minutes when I felt something wetting my shirt. 'There goes my new expensive shirt…' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes mentally.

Then, sobs were heard, gaining clarity. Her hold on me tightens. I raised my brows as I once again tried to peel her away from me but to no avail. "Alright, I give up…what do you want with me, woman?"

She stopped and brought her head up from my chest and then stared at my face. She smiled brightly as she buried her face into my shirt again. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"…Kyo…K-Kyo…it's…where have you been all this time?" she sobbed out. I raised my brows. "I…I missed you…"

"…Missed me for what?"

"…Kyo…don't you…have you forgotten?" she sobbed out, sounding more desperate. One of her hands moved away from behind me to grab fistful of my shirt and pounded my chest hard, repeatedly, making me go 'oof!'.

She brought her tear stricken face away from my chest again and stared pleadingly at my eyes. "…Kyo…" she murmured, bringing her face a little closer to mine. She closed her eyes and leaned in to…

I pushed her away and she flew back, collapsing on the floor, whimpering. Her sobs becoming audible the more minutes passed by. I just sat there, a bit guilty to have pushed her away that roughly but…what she was trying to do, it was not what I was here for. I finally sighed and got up and walked slowly to her before kneeling in front of her weak form. Her hair was spread randomly on the floor as her face kissed the floor.

I reached out my right hand to lightly touch her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

She flung her body back on mine but the impact didn't make us fall on the floor again. I steadied her as her messy hair covered most of my face. I smoothed them and tried to quiet her down by gently caressing her back. She feels familiar, the curves of her body against mine…it was like a piece of jigsaw puzzle that's finally found its match. I let her cry against my chest while I thought of how to…_peel_ her away nicely.

"…have you forgotten? Your promise to me?" she sobbed out.

I only stared down at her hair, thinking. "…what was it?"

She looked up and smiled, "…I love you, Kyo." She peeled herself away from my body and straightened herself out before turning back her attention to me with a smile. She looked down and touched her abdomen lightly, staying there before looking back up to me.

"…I'm carrying our child Kyo, your child."

-

A/N: it' would be more interesting than this, I promise. Yuya's gone cuckoo, I know. Anyone can guess what's the next chapter gonna be like? Anyway, R&R, it's polite. This is the second birthday special. I could've done better with this chapter…sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had fun getting into some author's shoes when I wrote this. It doesn't feel like my writing, I mean the style and way of approach. It kinda feels foreign to me but I enjoyed it. Maybe it's the song I'm listening to or whatever. I dunno, you be the judge. Maybe it's just the side effect of periods (I don't think men really read fanfics…so whatever) where my English sucks and then amazingly my Maths improves. Ah well. This chap's a bit suicidal in a way. Expect a bit of OOC-ness on Kyo's part.

Disclaimer: SDK is not mine.

-

Promise Two – Where the Red Comes From

-

Let me ask you this: What will your reaction be like when a complete stranger said that she or he (I don't know how that could happen but chances are…he could be a seahorse) was carrying your child? Would you be hysterical or just take the whole thing as a joke? Or would you think that this person was out of his or her own head? Or would you wish that this was all a dream and that you should have never ever met with the stranger in the first place?

For Kyo, he was all but calm about the revelation.

His eyes, no matter how hard he tried to tone down the shock, was still so wide that it looked like he was –all this time- squinting. He shook his head, trying to shake away the shock but he was still shocked. He was NOT expecting to hear those words from a woman he had never seen before this. In fact, he never expected anyone to say those words to him as he –no matter how handsome or popular with the women he was- never ever slept with anyone as he was just too busy to have one-night stands let alone a committed relationship. And now, a complete stranger, saying that she was pregnant with HIS baby…how crazy was she to have thought that she was?!

Kyo backed away from the sweet little innocent girl in front of her, trying very hard to mask his shock with his right hand and comprehend the situation. What the hell was happening to him right now? A curse bestowed on his very soul by the jealous people which surround his very form everyday? Was it his assistant? Was it his editor? Or better yet, was it his brother and sister-in-law? Surely, they should not know that he…he was a virgin?

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screamed out, shocking both himself and the girl in front of him.

Yuya looked up at him in shock, trying to mask her own shock at his reactions. She brought her right hand up to her chest, trying to calm herself down. Surely, she was not expecting that to be his reaction from the way she was trying to calm herself down. Kyo only stared at her as if he was trying to send her the message to wake him up from this dreadful dream…more nicely called a nightmare though.

Yuya only tried to hold back her tears and turned away from him, as if hurt by his reactions. She was indeed hurt to Kyo's eyes and he felt a tinge of guilt tugging at his heartstrings. Somehow…it was as if he knew her by heart. Somewhere…deep inside his heart, she was important to him but he could not place her anywhere in the chambers of his heart. The only thing he knew existed in his heart was his passion for immortalizing the beauty he can capture into pictures…and also for the beautiful crimson color of blood. He once dreamt of going through such bloodlust but he never thought of actually killing or whatsoever. It was just something at the back of his head now; he did not bother with it. He also felt that somehow, being with any random woman felt like betraying someone he did not know. Passion for immortalizing _something_…seemed to flow in his blood.

Finally out of his own reverie, he made the motion to check whether or not she was alright. The woman in front of her –who looked so fragile like a glass rose- was shivering uncontrollably. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him away. From the corner from where she was standing, from that view, Kyo could imagine taking her picture, looking so fragile…

For a second, he thought about turning her into his latest model. His new project, which was supposed to be the personification of the color red was now thrown away as his head mixed and matched a new personification which could relate to her fragility, her body, her eyes, her feelings…all so fragile that should he touch her, she would break. Kyo tried to stop himself from thinking so far ahead. It was just too much for him.

After she had finally calmed down, she turned around to face him, wiping away all her tears. She stared at him, as if begging for him to say anything. Her eyes had a fragility that he was searching for all this time…no one that he had ever met had those eyes. Those green, fragile eyes which contrasted with her pale alabaster skin and also her bright soft blond hair. He was keen to talk with her about the proposal of her being his model.

Kyo gave up after several minutes of silence. He finally sighed and turned his attention to her yet again. He looked up and down at her and then nodded. Someone really needed to break the silence.

"So…" he started, fixing his voice, "You are with my child, yes?" he said slowly, trying to comprehend his words along with her. With her nod, he continued, "What month are you now in the cycle…?"

"…surely you could tell…?" she murmured, uncertain.

Kyo only stared at her, not knowing how to approach the matter further. He thought about it, trying to mix and match the pros and cons. He frowned noticeably, noticing how much the pros were compared to the cons…or vice versa, he was not really thinking, truthfully. He sighed again. He would just take a wild guess, hoping to get the right month because no matter how much he looked at her or if he had X-ray vision, he just could not see the bulge forming at her abdomen.

"Uh…if I'm not mistaken…" he paused, eyeing her facial expression, "You are in the fifth month…?" he dragged his last word, the tone he used lacking with any form of confidence. He waited and was intently eyeing her expression.

A twitch at her mouth filled him with anxiety.

She then smiled. "So, you remembered!!" she exclaimed happily.

He sighed in relief. 'One down, a lot more to go…' he thought.

He scratched his head, trying to think of something else. "So…wom- Yu..ya? Ah, Yuya, um, well…okay, let's sit down, okay?" he said uncomfortably. He did not know whether to approach her nicely or normally. He was not sure.

"Kyo…? Are you ill or something? You never really stuttered before this…" she said, taking a seat on the bed. Her eyes rose up to look at him expectantly and sweetly. She batted her eyelids slowly and softly and somehow, it made him feel disgusted.

"Stop doing that…it reminds me of-"

"Akari-san…?" she answered for him.

He looked surprised. "How did you know…?"

"Hey, we've traveled together before, remember…? I mean, he's one of the Shiseiten, our friends!!" she said annoyed. Judging from the tone she was using, it was like a big sin.

"Mind your tongue, woman."

She only glared at him.

Kyo waited for a while and then turned to the drawings on the floor. He picked up one of them and showed it to her. He was quite curious about this and he needed some answers. That picture he chose to show her was the one which was unfinished. He showed it to her.

She looked a bit taken aback when she saw the drawing and snatched it away from Kyo. She scanned it for a second before she got up from the bed and sat down on the floor, bending down to color it. She finished up with the other details before turning her attention to 'Kyo'.

Kyo kneeled down next to her and watched her do some finishing touches and it puzzled Kyo when he saw that she had left his red hair untouched. He wanted to ask her but she was too wrapped up in it that he was mesmerized by her seriousness. She wondered whether or not she was a professional in doing what she was doing right now. Noticing his seriousness in watching her, she turned to him with a smile.

"You know? When I drew this, it was out of pure memories, Kyo. I remembered and I wanted to somehow immortalize our love…my love for you. Well, it's time for the red color…" she turned her attention back to the drawing and picked up a small knife. Kyo eyed her every movement with interest. She looked down and smiled as she cut her left wrist. She swiped some of the blood from the cut with a brush and started coloring Kyo's hair.

'Oh…so that's where the red came from…wait. Something's wrong with that picture. Did she just…?' Kyo's eyes widened as he witnessed her being so normal about the cut. She just kept swiping a dab of it from her hand and colored the hair nicely. He was a bit disturbed with her carefree behavior. He yanked her wrist and brought it close to his eyes.

"Kyo! It hurts! Let me go before the blood clots!" she ordered him, trying to loosen his grip. She was frowning, looking like she was worried about the blood clotting than her life flowing out of her.

"What the hell are you doing?! Trying your hand at cheating death?!" he shouted at her, looking around for a cloth to stop the bleeding. He just gave up and rolled his eyes as he used his own shirt to stop the bleeding.

"Kyo! What are you doing?! Let go!!!" she shouted back at him, trying to yank her arm away from his grip.

"I don't wanna be the murderer here!"

"Let me finish my drawing! Before the color sets!" She finally managed to pull away from him and immediately turned to finish the drawing. She looked worried at her clotting blood, again using the knife to cut deeper.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing?!" he tried to stop her, wrestling with her as she refused to let go of the knife.

"Let me go!!"

Kyo did not no what more to do. Any deeper, she would be one step closer to knock on Death's door and Death loves it since nobody was really dying now. Kyo was sure that Death would really love it for her to sit down and have tea with him and talk about how she died: Using her own blood to paint. Kyo could imagine Death laughing at her, saying that it was a brilliant way to die.

Kyo shook his head off of any thoughts.

Something clicked in his head and he hoped this would work.

"Woman, think about the- _our_ baby…" he whispered to her.

She stopped struggling.

She looked up at him, feeling guilty. Her eyes once again filled with tears. With this, Kyo made up his mind that this woman was such a crybaby. This made him feel annoyed.

"I'm s-sorry…Kyo…" she sobbed out, biting her lips. Kyo released her wrists.

"Don't leave me…" she pleaded, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Kyo just allowed her the comfort of proximity.

"Don't leave me…never again…" she whispered pleadingly, nuzzling deeper into his neck.

"Don't leave me…don't go to war…" she ended softly.

Kyo's eyes snapped wide open.

-

A/N: …um, what do you think? I just hope you people enjoyed this one. I never thought it'd come out short…sorry. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, another fic with a short chapter! I guess overall this was okay but you be the judge. Well, Maj, you better review this one or I'll keep on pestering you at school and your kendo! Gimme ideas too, yeah? (Weeps) I'm the only one who failed my Malay in my class and boy, am I SAD.

Disclaimer: Read all my SDK fics and it's clear that SDK belongs to Akimine Kamijyo who is a WOMAN, to my shock and sadness – I can't marry a woman.

Dedications: To my newborn nephew, Ak Abdul Raziq Safwan (I dunno the spelling!) bin Pg Muhd Redzuan! Shame you people at the SCBU! Evilness!

-

Promise Three – Broken Promise, Shattered Dreams

-

Kyo just held her in his arms, holding her close and while at the same time, pondering about what she had just said. Yuya stayed quiet, breathing normally. Her fingers fisted his shirt as she suppressed a hiccup. Both of them just stayed silent. To break the silence is to ruin the moment. To break the silence is to cause the other to use you to their advantage. Both did not want to say anything and lose.

But Kyo needed answers.

Pushing her away and holding her in place by the shoulders, Kyo brought his face close to Yuya's, eyeing her. Their breaths mingled and Kyo had to fight the urge to press his lips against hers. Her lips were like a magnet and the attraction was there. Her half-lidded eyes made Kyo's head feel light. Her green eyes were beautiful and mesmerizing.

Kyo's lips parted but closed again when he could not find the words.

Their proximity made him feel like wanting to kiss her.

As if reading his mind, Yuya closed her eyes completely and took a deep breath and sighed. Her fragile fingers traced Kyo's jaw line before resting completely on his cheeks. Her touch brought out foreign feelings from inside and it caused him to feel warm. Her soft fingers made him tremble and he did not know why. She leaned in further and their lips met in a butterfly kiss but it did not linger as Yuya quickly pulled away, afraid of what his reaction would be like. Her touch was not all foreign to him.

A sudden jolt passed through his body the second their lips met.

Surely, those soft lips were not foreign to his body which reacted to hers.

She revealed her sparkling green eyes to him again and Kyo just stared in awe.

Finally being able to talk, Kyo took a deep breath.

"…what war are you…talking about?" he asked softly.

Yuya seemed surprised to hear his words and was taken aback by it. Her hands left Kyo's face in a fluid motion and fell down on her lap, as if defeated by his question. She tried to hold back her overpowering emotions to just cry but she knew how Kyo hated her tears. However, deep inside her, she knew how much she loved it when he wiped her tears for him…especially when she lost their first baby.

She remembered how painful it was, the look on his face when she lost their baby. She was so scared at the thought of him leaving her because of the loss of the baby and cried like someone died…someone did die though. She kept on saying 'sorry' to him, crying on his lap, fisting his kimono when he did not say anything. She was so sad when she remembered the first time she told him about her pregnancy…and how Kyo celebrated about it.

But she lost the baby.

When she thought he would not forgive her, Kyo surprised her by grabbing one of her hands and kissing it gently. He helped her sit up and gave her a reassuring hug and kissed her forehead. She cried even more when he told her that it was okay and that he was not mad. He wiped her tears with his hand and kissed away the stray ones.

She knew that Kyo would never get mad at her, not anymore.

So now, when she looked into his eyes, the compassion in them was no longer there. There was only confusion and doubt. She frowned when she saw how empty his once wisdom-filled eyes are now.

Was he not the Kyo who became her husband?

She looked at him again and noticed the difference.

He was not Kyo.

Nor was he someone else.

She raised her hand up and slapped him right on the face, HARD. The action caused Kyo's head to turn to the right and his eyes to widen. She quickly stood up and walked away to her bed and got on it. She then hid her whole body under the blanket. Sobs followed after that.

Kyo's face was red because of the impromptu action. He was not expecting, never thought that she would slap him. Did he ask the wrong question? It was not his fault anyway. He knew nothing about her and their so-called past together, or the non-existent baby. But no matter what, he was still very much curious about the woman. No matter how crazy she was, she was the right model. He _needed_ her. However, the need surpassed what need he needs in a perfect model.

Kyo finally made up his mind and got up on his two feet and approached the hiding girl. He stopped just near her bed and sat down, causing the bedsprings to creak. He reached out his hand to her shoulder and shook her body. It was gently at first but she did not respond, causing him to shake her shoulder harder.

"Hey! I'm sorry for what I have said that might've offended you…hey, are you even- HEY!" he sneaked his hand into the blanket and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her misery.

She emerged out of the blanket's safety with red swollen eyes. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess. She was biting her lips to avoid from sobbing. She was obviously looking so weak and fragile. She was trembling, as if she was really shaken up by him. Her eyes showed how scared she was of him. He pulled her out of the bed and helped her stand on her feet.

"…are you okay?" Kyo finally questioned, making sure his voice was as gentle as possible.

Yuya shook her head, trying to free her wrist but Kyo would not let her free that easily. She struggled with it for a while before finally giving up. She was not going to be freed that easily. She brought her eyes up to him finally, locking them with his red ones. A pang of guilt filled her when she remembered about what she had done.

"Are you Kyo…?" she asked him.

Kyo nodded.

"…your eyes…they are too empty to be Kyo's…" she told him.

This made his brows twitch.

"You don't even _remember_ the reason _why_ you left me to die _alone_…" she emphasized her words, causing her eyes to water yet again.

"…I left you?"

"You _left_ me to go to war and _die_…" she mumbled absently.

"…Yuya…?"

"You _broke_ your promise and left me alone, _shattering_ my dreams and broke my _heart_ into millions of pieces…" she was struggling with her words and paused, "You **betrayed** our vows…"

"Your promise to **me**…" she rambled on.

Kyo's eyes became wide when she started coughing out blood and clutched her chest, breathing heavily, as if having an asthma attack and collapsed on the floor, coughing out more blood, which mixed with her tears. She continued to cough violently, her eyes screwed shut in pain. Her whole body was shaking like mad and foam started to collect on her mouth. Her chest was in an erratic motion and she was sweating profusely.

Kyo, who was afraid of her dying and also endangering the baby shouted out for help, causing Sakuya to unlock the door and rush inside, bringing in a few of the nurses who immediately carried her to her bed, undressing her and performed a quick CPR.

Kyo just stared at them as they tried to bring her back to life when it seemed like they were already losing her. They continued on trying to revive her, injecting her with something to stop her from shaking and jerking violently. When she finally stopped, the nurses tried to revive her again but to no improvement. Another nurse came into the room, bringing in some more equipment.

"AREA CLEAR!" the nurse shouted and Yuya's body jerked.

The nurse counted again before he tried again, "AREA CLEAR!" and Yuya's body jerked again.

Kyo was watching in fear. He could not believe that he was witnessing her dying. Kyo brought his fist to his mouth, trying to calm down. Inside of him, he was **afraid** of losing her. His lips twitched as Yuya's body jerked yet again.

"Wait, I think she's stirring!" Sakuya cried out as she checked her pulses as she wiped away the dry blood with a disinfecting towel.

Yuya was indeed stirring. She coughed out more blood but her face was not scrunched up in pain anymore but it was evident that she was pale and lost a lot of blood. One of the nurses placed an oxygen mask on her after wiping away the blood from her mouth. They then fixed out more of the necessary things. In an instant, the room looked like a ward. After that, one of them returned, fixating a drip for blood and changed her bloody clothes. All of that happening in front of Kyo.

Sakuya wiped the sweat from her face, sighing in relief. She glanced at Kyo who was still too shocked. She approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and was surprised at how cold he was. He was also trembling like crazy. Sakuya looked at him worried.

"Kyo, are you okay? Want to rest first?" she questioned her as she slowly tried to lead him out of the room. Kyo did not budge.

"Kyo?"

Kyo's eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed on the floor, the last thing he saw was another him standing at the door…

-

A/N: Truthfully, when I gave the title after finishing the second chapter, I didn't know what it was supposed to be like. I forgot what to do so I did this instead, very random! Ack, my chest hurts. R&R, it's polite and read my other stories too! I recommend **SDK: Vampire Nights**, I looove that one but no one seems to want to continue it except me. I also like my **Curse of the Fading Tears**, very bloody good (pun intended). After this, I may update **My Glass Slippers** or **My Rose That Bleeds**, people apparently like it…if they meant it, that is.


End file.
